Supportive
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Ketika putra kecilnya jatuh cinta, tentu saja Aomine akan jadi orang tua yang supportif! / quick-pace, short, humor (?) Aomine nelangsa, implied AoKaga, AkaKise as always ;), Teacher!Kuroko / "Yah.. gimana menurut ayah soal Seita." Aomine masih pundung, meratap. Dia melihat ke arah Kira."Lupakan Seita, nak. Aku tidak mau kau masuk neraka."


**Supportive**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, ada oc (anak-anaknya), kayaknya humor gagal lmao, tusuk-menusuk (?)**

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Sebagai orang tua, Aomine akan selalu mendukung putranya, yang baru lima tahun, dalam segi apapun. Baik kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani putranya dengan Taiga-tercinta itu pasti dilakukannya. Termasuk dalam urusan percintaan.

Percintaan?

Ya percintaan putranya. Maklumlah, efek globalisasi juga menyebabkan pendewasaan dini pada diri anak-anak. Dan Aomine Kira, putranya yang masih TK itu sudah mengenal yang namanya jatuh cinta.

"Yang penting bukan kakak-kakak dada besar," sinis Taiga dari dapur.

Aomine mengekeh saja, itu kan hobi-nya dulu. Sekarang ada yang lebih menggoda.

"Siapa namanya? Ciri-ciri-nya bagaimana?" tanya pria tan itu pada Kira.

Si anak nyengir lebar. "Namanya Seita, yah! Manis, imut, ngangenin, rambutnya pendek sebahu, kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya secerah matahari, senyumnya menyilaukan duniaku, terus –"

Taiga _sweatdrop_ di dunia imajinernya sementara Aomine mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sudah, sudah," potong Taiga sembari menepuk kepala putranya. Menghentikan racauan putranya yang kecil-kecil sudah bisa gombal. Memang ayah dan anak sama saja, batinnya.

Sedang Aomine, nyengir, bangga. Karena kalau dibayangkan, sosok bocah yang ditaksir putranya itu dari 'jenis unggul'. Ah, selera putranya ternyata tinggi.

"Kau sudah coba dekati?" tanyanya lagi. Kira kali ini mengangguk dengan bibir cemberut. "Tapi nggak di- _notice_ ," balasnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sereal dalam mangkuk, persis remaja galau.

Taiga geleng-geleng. Benar deh, ada apa dengan dunia ini? Anak kecil begini saja sudah mengerti cinta-cintaan dan notice-notice-an. Mereka dewasa terlalu cepat. Globalisasi memang sesuatu.

"Anak-nya siapa?" tanya Taiga akhirnya. Ikut nimbrung karena penasaran juga. Siapa tahu dia kenal. Kan lumayan bisa bantu-bantu putranya menggapai cinta. Begitu juga dia masih orang tua yang suportif.

"Nggak tahu." Kira menggeleng lagi. Katanya, "Seita kalau pulang selalu terakhir dan biasanya dia main sama Kuroko- _sensei_."

Taiga mengernyitkan dahi, _Seita?_ kok rasanya nama itu familiar ya? kok bulu kuduknya juga merinding ya?

"Oke, tenang saja, bocah, aku akan membantumu!" kata Aomine percaya diri, sedang Taiga, entah kenapa dia malah dapat firasat buruk.

.

.

Setelah basa-basi dengan mantan cahaya-nya selama setengah jam via telpon supaya bisa modus membantu di TK, permohonan Aomine diterima setengah tidak yakin oleh Kuroko. Bahkan awalanya, pria manis yang punya satu orang anak itu ingin menolok mentah-mentah permintaan Aomine. Tapi, salahkan si Tan itu dan mulut manisnya yang suka bersilat ketika dibutuhkan. Mungkin itu efek dari pernah jadi teman masa kecil Momoi. Kuroko yang sedang bahagia karena kembalinya sosok kekasih hati dari Amsterdam ikut luluh atas ucapan Aomine.

Jadilah sehari sebelum Sabtu Aomine mampir ke TK yang digawangi Kuroko. Si biru yang, tidak disangka, sangat dekat dengan anak-anak. Aomine masih tidak paham bagaimana bisa bocah-bocah di TK tidak kabur padahal keberadaan Kuroko kadang bagai hantu, tidak terasa.

Aomine mengederkan matanya ke kelas yang dihuni putranya. Sigap seperti mau menangkap maling –oh _,_ memang maling. Maling yang mencuri hati putra kecilnya. Sebagai ayah ia ingin menyeka air mata karena putranya itu sudah besar.

"Jadi, paman di samping Sensei ini adalah pak Polisi namanya paman Aomine. Ayo beri salam."

Membawa harga dirinya, Aomine tersenyum gagah –atau itulah yang dia pikirkan. Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat siang paman Aomine!" ucap anak-anak di dalam kelas.

Aomine mengangguk ringan, matanya mencari-cari rambut kuning. Ada dua anak di kelas itu yang punya rambut kuning, dua-duanya menngoda iman. Dalam artian Aomine sangat setuju kalau salah satu dari mereka jadi menantunya.

"Kalau ada dari kalian yang mau menjadi polisi, kalian bisa menanyakan apapun ke paman Aomine, paham?"

Setelah Kuroko berbicara, beberapa tangan kecil terangkat tinggi ke udara. Wajah-wajah itu berbinar penasaran

"Paman! Penjahatnya takut ga sama paman? Soalnya mukan paman lebih seram dari penjahat yang di tivi!"

"Paman Aomine, paman kalo malam kelihatan nggak?"

"Pak polisi kalo pas tugas naik apa?"

"AYAHKU PALING KEREN!"

"Woah Ayah Kira? Kok Kira putih?"

Entah kenapa, anak-anak baru kemaren sore ini kok bikin kesal ya?

.

.

Aomine dalam dua puluh menit sudah berubah dari polisi garang jadi polisi berwajah kucing. Anak-anak kecil itu dengan tega mencoret-coret mukanya. Dia sengaja memang PDKT dengan bocah-bocah di sana, tapi demi tujuan mencari Seita. Tapi, masih belum jelas mana yang namanya Seita. Satu yang pirang berisik minta ampun terus-terusan menyuruhnya membuat wajah bebek sementara yang satu lagi sibuk diam di tempat duduknya dan menggambar.

Dia mendekat ke sisi si pendiam yang sepertinya sedang khusyuk menggambar. Sok kenal, Aomine langsung beringsut duduk di samping bocah pirang itu dan tidak sengaja menyenggol buka gambar di atas meja. Sukses membuat warna merah dari kerayon meliuk keluar dari gambar yang sedang di warnaninya.

"Ah bukan masalah kok, kau bisa membuat baru lagi," si tan itu berujar santai. Menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala si bocah yang mendadak diam. Aomine siap mengantisipasi tangisan bocah itu. Ia sudah diperingatkan kalo anak-anak itu sensitif dan cengeng.

Berdetik-detik kemudian, tidak ada suara tangis atau isakan. Mata coklat keemasan bocah itu mengkilap dan Aomine tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana rasanya ketika punggung tangan ditusuk garpu… oleh seorang anak TK.

"GYAA!"

.

.

Aomine memperban punggung tangannya yang tertusuk garpu. Ia mendesah pelan, sumpah ia tidak membayangkan membantu kisah percintaan putranya akan sesulit ini. Apalagi pas dia malah ketemu bocah kurang ajar yang mengamuk padanya hanya karena buku gambarnya kesenggol.

Si tan itu datang ke arah Kuroko yang masih berhati manusia dan menanyakan keadaannya. "Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu, Seita itu yang mana sih?" katanya. Dia masih harus tetap pada misi. Sedih memang karena dia masih belum tahu nama bocah-bocah di dalam ruangan sana selain Yuu yang anak Satsuki.

Kuroko tampak berpikir kerasa sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Seita-kun?"

"Iya, mana?" Aomine mengangguk tidak sabaran.

Hening.

Kuroko menatap Aomine. "Anak yang tadi menusuk mu pakai garpu."

Hening berlanjut ke part dua. Aomine mengerjap. Dia mengingat ulang kriteria bocah yang ditaksir putranya –oh betul juga.

Sekali lagi berkedip. TAPI KOK CALON MENANTUNYA GALAK DAN SANGAR BANGET?

"HAH?" adalah reaksi pertama ketika otaknya mulai jalan. "Serius itu Seita?" tanyanya sambil mengguncang Kuroko yang menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'Aomine-kun tolong berhenti kau bisa menularkan dakimu padaku' yang cuma di _deathglare_ sebagai balasan, tapi itu tidak mempan.

Aomine menghujat putranya dalam hati. Mana ada bagian ngangenin dan manisnya, SENYUM YANG MENYILAUKAN DUNIA APANYA? Pria itu ingin sekali teriak-teriak. Bocah yang tadi ngamuk padanya itu seperti setan psikopat.

"Iya... memang kenapa?" Guru TK itu membalas tenang.

Jiwa penegak hukumnya bangkit, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya emosi karena ditindas bocah cilik. "Siapa orang tuanya? Enak saja menusuk orang sembarangan. Dia kira aku polisi gampangan apa?!"

"Memang Aomine-kun berani?"

"Aku tidak takut apapun!"

Kuroko menatap Aomine, diam sebentar memperhatikan wajah peracaya diri yang khas itu. Yang juga terlihat bodoh di mata Kuroko karena sepertinya Aomine itu memang pada dasarnya _Aho_. Siapa yang berani pada ayah Seita yang notabenenya mantan Raja Neraka? Dan masih... sebenarnya, di saat-saat tertentu.

"Seita-kun kan anaknya Akashi-kun dan Ryouta-kun..." Jelasnya ringan. Dengan senang hati menunggu perubahan raut si Tan di depannya. Ada senyum kecil yang siap mengembang di bibirnya.

Aomine membeku ditempat. Dia berkedip sekali. Mengorek kuping karena sepertinya tadi salah dengar. Tadi sepertinya ada serangga masuk ke telinga, jadi yang didengarnya cuma keresek tak jelas. Ia melihat Kuroko lagi, wajah agak pucat. "Tadi kau bilang apa, Tetsu?"

"Nama keluarga Seita-kun itu Akashi." Ulang si pemilik kulit albino, mengangguk kecil beberapa kali. "Seita-kun anaknya Akashi-kun dan Ryouta-kun."

Wajah Aomine, kalau dianimasikan, langsung jadi putih mendadak.

Kuroko? Dia masih dengan wajah statisnya walau terenyum menyoraki dalam hati pada si Ahomine yang pasti sedang menggali kubur dalam kepalanya.

.

.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka perasaanya pada model pirang, yang mantan teman main one-on-onenya, yang pernah ditolaknya, itu bertahun lalu terulang pada putranya.

Aomine menjedotkan kepalanya sekali ke dinding. Lalu sekali lagi. Lalu melihat Kira yang sedang PDKT pada Seita. Dijedotkan lagi. Lalu Seita hanya melirik Kira kemudian melihat acuh ke arah buku gambarnya. Kepala Aomine benjol.

Dia kena karma.

Yuu, si kecil manis hasil persilangan Imayoshi dan Satsuki berkedip polos melihat tingkah laku mahluk kehitaman yang sedang punduk di pojokan. Ia menepuk punggung pamannya itu, dan berkata polos, "Paman jangan pundung di pojokan, kayak genduruwo."

Hati Aomine hancur.

.

.

"RYOUTA! KENAPA BISA-BISA-NYA KAU MELAHIRKAN ANAK SETAN BEGITU?"

Sayang ketika Aomine meneriakan kata-kata keramat itu begitu wujud Ryouta keluar dari mobil, masih lengkap dengan pakaian pilotnya, Aomine tidak pernah mengatisipasi kalau si pemberi gen setan juga ada dalam mobil.

"Siapa yang anak setan?"

Mampus. Malapetaka sedang menjemputnya.

"GWAA!" Aomine sigap ngumpet di balik putranya begitu sang Baginda Raja Neraka keluar dari mobil, masih berjas. Persis seperti atribut ketua yukaza elit yang sering ada di televisi.

"Bisa kau ulang kata-katamu, Daiki?"

Neraka menghampirinya, Aomine langsung sujud sembah minta maaf secara imajinatif dalam kepalanya tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ryouta-kun _konnichiwa,_ Akashi-kun _konnichiwa._ " Kuroko yang baru keluar dari kelas setelah membubarkan murid-muridnya menyapa dua pasangan di depannya. Di samping kirinya Seita langsung berlari ke arah Ryouta yang setengah jalan menghentikan kegiatan pembunuhan mental pada Aomine.

Seita memeluk kaki Ryouta. "Papa! Aku kangennn! Seita kangen papa!" wajah polos si kecil berbinar.

Ryouta lupa tujuan awal, dia memekik ringan dan menciumi dua pipi gembul Seita. "Papa juga kangen Sei-chan. Sei-chan sudah makan? Papa bawa oleh-oleh banyak lohh~!"

Dan sosok Aomine masih di bawah tatapan pengantar kematian milik Akashi.

'RYOUTA TETSU BANTU AKU TEME!' si tan membatin nelangsa karena Kuroko hanya menyelamtkan Kira yang masih clueless dan membiarkan Aomine disiksa oleh Akashi.

"Akashi sungguh aku minta maaf, aku masih mau melihat Kira dewasa terus menikah dengan putram-"

Tatapan Akashi menjadi lebih dingin ratusan ribu kali. Aomine susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi?"

Kalau tidak ingat mereka pernah jadi satu tim dan Aomine tahu kalo Akashi itu bisa jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia sudah pasti menonjok wajah angkuh si rambut merah itu. Tapi sekarang ia hanya ingin pundung.

"Yahh, pulang yuk. Tadi paman itu sudah Seita hukum!" si kecil dalam gendongan Ryouta mengangguk semangat dengan cengiran dan nada girang yang luar biasa, "Kasihan pamannya! Se'ta kangen ayah juga!"

Demi apa kok bisa sosok sangar yang tadi menusuknya dengan garpu sekarang malah jadi luar biasa heboh dan manis di gendongan Ryouta? Aomine miris. Gen psikopat Akashi sepertinya menurun pada Seita.

"Kau selamat kali ini." Akashi berjalan pergi. Dia dan Ryouta berpamitan pada Kuroko lalu pergi membawa Seita pulang.

Namun, begitulah, nyawa Aomine Daiki selamat.

.

.

Kira menatap ayahnya yang sedang pundung di pojok ruang TK, masih belum sembuh dari syok. Kuroko menepuki pundaknya prihatin. Tapi Kira yang telalu polos dan girang karena si ayah sudah bertemu dengan pujaan hati, tidak mempedulikan kenyataan.

"Yah.. gimana menurut ayah soal Seita."

Aomine masih pundung, meratap. Sesekali dia harus jadi orang tua yang tidak suportif. Dia melihat ke arah Kira.

"Lupakan Seita, nak. Aku tidak mau kau masuk neraka."

* * *

THE END


End file.
